


Winners Prize

by stimmedtavi



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, Apex Legends Season 7, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stimmedtavi/pseuds/stimmedtavi
Summary: Octavio isn't doing too good, but he's having a hell of a time watching Crypto go crazy.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Winners Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niktos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niktos/gifts).



octane pov 

I try so hard not to cuss when the games are live, but this building is testing my patience. Thinking I had lucked out with purple armor and quickly dashing for it feels like a foolish decision now considering I’m stuck with a Mozambique and a Havoc. Slow guns for a speedy guy, this never works out well. Over the comms I hear Crypto pinging a Volt for me, finally something that won’t slow me down. I cross over to the building where he is cautiously, not wanting to alert anyone of our whereabouts by mistake. After safely making it inside, I run upstairs to where the Volt was pinged at, happily spotting it where it was on the second floor. I reach for it but the cracking of bullets through the air and the stinging pain of multiple hitting me sends me flying to the floor where the gun I needed to defend myself in the first place is. “I’m downed!” I cry through the comms, trying to be brave and not tear up. Crying always steams up my goggles and it’s difficult enough to see through these things. As I kneel on the ground I see Crypto come up the stairs, making quick work of Loba and Ajay as they’re taken by surprise. He doesn’t even glance at their death boxes as he rushes over to me, laying me down carefully, trying not to put anymore pressure on the bullet holes in my back. It’s not until he’s jabbing the needle into my chest that I realize how close his face is to mine. Thank god I’m wearing this mask or he would be able to see how red my face is. I look at him, and though I know that he can’t see me through my disguise, when his gaze matches mine it feels like it can see right through me. It’s intimidating. It’s attractive. I wish he weren’t so distracting.

Tae Joon has always been gorgeous as hell. And don’t get me wrong I don’t think it’s an awful thing for me to have.. well a Thing for him. It just sucks more when you’re in a duo with him and you’re tripping all over yourself trying to impress him more than ever since you really have to pick up the pace to keep up with him. He’s incredibly talented in the ring, definitely trains hard for what he does and it pays off too. He’s a fucking predator from the start of the match all the way to the end and it’s incredible to play with, and against. Most see him as serious, but around specific people he’s more fun. At first Tae Joon and I weren’t really that close of friends, but he started talking to me more after a while and now we’re basically joined at the hip. That’s where my issue is with me having a Thing for him. I can’t be trying to impress him because it’s so obvious. I’d hate to lose such a good friend just because I’m in love with him, that’s not fair to either of us. But he’s making it really hard at this point because goddamn he’s so fucking out of my league and I love the chase.

“I’m not letting you drive,” Crypto says as he hops in the driver seat of the trident. I laugh and rest my head on the top of the vehicle as he starts it. “I don’t know why not. I’m not even that bad at driving,” I reply teasingly. He smiles and rolls his eyes as he starts the trident, lurching us forward so fast I feel my hair plaster to my scalp. This happens often now in the games, we’ll just drive around avoiding what we’re supposed to be doing and laugh as other Legends attempt to down us as we drive by. Talking about what we’re going to do during the off season and sometimes even gossipping as we leave our laughter to the wind. He has this habit of leaving a holospray on the hood of the trident before we leave, some call it flashy but I think it’s cute. It’s like it’s our car then, not just something we found. I wish I could use the word “ours” to describe more of the things Tae Joon and I share.  
As I’m off daydreaming about a life with my best friend who I’m totally not in love with, the car suddenly slams into the side of a building. I nearly fly off the side of the trident as Crypto jumps out of the trident, guns blazing. Feeling like I just woke up from a nap I groggily hop off my seat and start firing at Mirage and a distant Pathy. I hear Crypto yelling as he gets hit and my blood starts boiling. It’s so juvenile but when he gets hurt it only makes me angrier and want to work hard. It only gets worse when he gets downed. I feel sick to my stomach as I see Mirage fire even more shots at his least favorite Legend, also known as my best friend. I jam stim into my thigh and run as fast as I can toward Mirage, not even aiming as I fire in his direction. Just as quickly as I started running towards him though I’m downed again. This time Pathy is the reason why. I watch from the ground as Mirage collapses to the floor with a heavy thud and Path crumples with a clank. Crypto runs toward me, still out of breath as he revives me. His face seems closer this time. Is he doing this on purpose?

“You need to be more careful, I can’t be your knight in shining armor everytime.” Tae Joon mentions offhandedly as I search through Pathys deathbox. I grumble in agreement, embarrassed that he already had to pick me up for a second time. He pats my back as he walks back towards the trident. “가자” he says, getting back into the driver seat. I have no idea what that means or where he’s taking us but I’m assuming it means “Get in loser, we’re going to the next ring.” 

As it turns out we weren’t going to the next ring but we were going to a fucking warzone. There’s two squads already here and we just drove into them. Horizon and Wraith are one of the squads and Wattson and Gibraltar are on the other. Crypto jumps out of the car again, ready to kick ass as per usual and I nervously follow behind him. I haven’t been doing too well today, only 2 kills so far and I’ve been downed in both the fights we’ve gotten in. I feel like I should stick by him at this point. He’s been extra distracting today and it’s not even on purpose. When we were driving here he asked if anything was on my mind and I told him no but I feel like there is. Something in my heart tells me I might not be alone in this feeling I have for him but my brain sees it as me getting my hopes up, tricking myself into thinking there’s something there when I’m just wishing upon every star for him. I run a little slower than usual as I follow behind him.  
“I’ve got your back.” I tell him. He turns over his shoulder and flashes a quick smile back at me before we’re spotted. That really didn’t help.

crypto pov 

Something’s not right with Octavio today. He’s not doing too well first off and something just doesn’t feel right with him. That boy has always been distracted, always fidgeting with his clothes or the velcro straps on his gloves, but the thing he’s been distracted with today seems like it’s stressing him out rather than just movement. I asked him earlier about it but he didn’t seem to want to talk about it so I backed off. I kind of wish I had pressed him a little more now, though I care about him I also care about surviving. I want him to win this with me too of course, we don’t get paired together for duos very often so I want him to have a good time. I know that he’s told me before that he enjoys seeing me do well. I guess I’ll just have to do well for him. 

“I’m down, sorry!” Octavio cries. I watch as he collapses to the ground a short distance away, Makoa standing in front of him. I begin firing shots into Makoa as he starts walking towards me, clearly dead set on finishing the squad. I back up a little bit, feet stumbling down the hill as I walk backwards while firing at him, desperately trying not to lose this 4 to 1 battle for Octavio. His mood only worsens when he loses, I just want to try and make him feel a little better. Makoa pulls out a Spitfire and begins firing bullet after bullet in my direction and for a moment I feel like it’s over, that gun is a blessing and a curse on this battlefield and it all depends on what side of the barrel you’re on. Luckily for me, Horizon accidentally saves my ass by opening a black hole and sucking Gibby backwards. He turns around quickly to try and fire back, but a stray bullet fires and I’m knocked down, sent backwards onto my hands and knees. 

Out of sheer luck though, I’m just out of the other two squads line of sight. I jab my spare resurrection needle into my chest and begin to self revive. This more often than not doesn’t work but I hear over the comms that Octavio has been eliminated and I know I have to make it. I will give up when I’m dead. I stumble to my feet and manage to regain some of my shields before finding a safe spot to take out Hack. After recovering Octavio’s banner I get back in the trident and speed to the nearest respawn beacon, clumsily hitting every single object on the way there. I may have insulted Octavio earlier for being awful at driving but I’m not much better myself. As I come to a stop at the respawn beacon I look at my phone a little worriedly, sometimes when he gets respawned he’s grumpier than he was previous to being downed during a bad game. I think I’m thinking too hard about this though, so I hold down the button to respawn him. 

I was right about him being grumpy. He’s stomping around right now picking up ammo for his Devotion. The gun selection at this beacon probably also isn’t helping his mood. A P2020 and a Devotion are the only two guns sitting here, two of his least favorites. I ping a location on our map that’s close enough to get to without getting trapped in the ring. Octavio climbs into the passenger seat of the trident and I ruffle his hair as I climb into the driver seat. He scowls up at me as the vehicle moves forward, taking us to where we can maybe find him some better weapons.  
“You seem upset.” I say as we drive by his death box, Wattson currently going through it, not noticing us. “I’m not.” he replies as he starts shooting aimlessly with what little bullets he has at Wattson. He is so definitely upset.

After grabbing our weapons we head back to the respawn beacon, it’s just out of the enemies line of sight and I nabbed a Kraber when we picked up some new loot for Tavi. I spot Horizon through my scope and pull the trigger. It makes a frightening crack as it fires and in the blink of an eye, Horizon is on the ground. “Downed one.” I say through the comms. Octavio has moved a little further forwards, following quietly behind Wraith as she begins to attempt to navigate around the area Makoa and Natalie have compromised. I spot her through my scope too and pull the trigger again, hoping for her to bite the dust just as quick as her squadmate, but my aim is skewed this time and she’s still standing, though low damage. Wraith turns around quickly, immediately firing bullets in Octavio’s direction, but instead of taking it like he has the rest of this match he guns her down quickly. He grumbles “That was the last of them,” through his comm as I put the Kraber away and begin jogging towards him to catch up. 

octavio pov

We make quick work of Makoa and Wattson as the ring closes around us. Gibby got caught in the ring as we basically herded him back into it after we had eliminated Natalie and he had died there. Now I sit beside Crypto as he tries to find the last squad. I’m feeling a little bit better after finishing off Wraith, I won’t lie. But I still feel bad for lagging behind this entire match. Crypto keeps smiling at me kindly whenever I look at him and it keeps making my heart flutter. It’s hard enough trying to impress him, why does he have to be cute too? God damn me and my stupid heart. “I’ve spotted them,” Crypto tells me, logging out of his drone. He points toward a building just down the hill. 

I didn’t even notice it was down there but looking at it now it’s gas trapped. Caustic must be down there with someone else. Crypto stands up confidently from his squatting position and begins to run further toward the house, I follow in suit, prepared to fight with him. As soon as we get there though Revenant pops up out of nowhere and begins gunning me down. I fire back and jam stim into my thigh, trying to get space between him and I but he throws a silencer at me and my abilities stop working instantly. One shot to the chest from his Eva-8 and I’m down again, this time I’m in bushes though, right near Crypto. He tosses an arc star at the building Caustic is camping in to distract them as he quickly gets me up, also allowing us time to heal. He nods at me as he finishes recharging his shields and starts running right back into battle as the ring begins moving again. I watch as the building Caustic trapped himself in gets covered in the walls of the ring and I know he’s basically finished. I smile as I finish up my med kit but just as quickly as I started smiling it fades. 

“제길! I’m down!” Tae Joon cries as he falls to the ground. And that’s when it clicks. I feel my blood go hot white as I see him fall to the ground and begin to self resurrect right in front of Revenant, attempting to distract him while I get my shit together. Seeing him down and hurt fills me with rage I cannot even begin to describe and I sprint towards Revenant as fast as I can, firing into his disgusting metal rib cage until his filthy body crumples to the floor like the piece of robot garbage it is. My mind is still buzzing as I breathe heavily, exhausted from the emotion I just expressed. I can barely hear but I feel Tae Joon’s arms around me and the announcer announcing that we are the Apex Champions. It barely registers in my mind what’s happening until the drones for the livestream are swirling around us to get perfect captures of what we look like as we win. Crypto’s arms loosen around me and I look at him in shock, a smile spreading across my face as I realize that we did it. We won. I laugh out of joy and lean my head against his chest, feeling his puff up and down with laughter too, or maybe it’s relief. Either way I can feel his arms tightening around me again but they loosen faster this time. I look up at him and see his gaze again, that intimidating gaze that stared right through me at the beginning of this match. That gaze that asked me what was wrong twice even though I refused to speak of it the first time. I don’t know what I’m doing and it all happens so fast but before I know it I’ve lifted my goggles off my face and pulled down my mask. And then he’s leaning in and so am I and then we’re kissing. I’m kissing my best friend. The person I’m not so-secretly-anymore in love with is kissing me on live television. I feel the tension leave my body as I melt into his touch, and I realize what was truly wrong. It wasn’t that we weren’t together, we always have been, we just haven’t been winning together, and this is winning together

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not have been totally inspired by an apex game me and my boyfriend played together. i only really embellished a little bit (yknow for the DRAMA) but if you want to see this fic basically live action from cryptos pov they uploaded the plays on twt which u can find here: https://twitter.com/corqses/status/1327101554277576706?s=20 anyways everyone say thank u to my bf for letting me write abt this <3 :D


End file.
